


Dragonlings & Their Papa

by Javelon



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, chase being a good dad, here be dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javelon/pseuds/Javelon
Summary: You enjoy a peaceful afternoon with your mate and dragonlings





	Dragonlings & Their Papa

"C'mon Sapphire you can do it! I'll catch you I promise!" You smiled as you heard your mate's encouraging voice as you walked through the forest.

"Damon, don't push her. She can do it on her own. Right Sapphire?"

 

Stepping through the last line of trees, you found yourself next to a pool of clear water, your mate trying to coax the blue dragonling into the water while her 5 siblings chirped and splashed in the pool. One of the dragonlings, the black one Damon, occasionally swam up to the shore to tug on Sapphire's paw.

 

If someone had told you several years ago that you would be standing in your human form, watching your human lover play with dragonlings you would have very much doubted them. Being a dragon shifter you could easily walk among humans with no one knowing you were also a dragon. But you preferred the quiet of the forest, spending your days in your dragon form, protecting your part of the forest near your cave. You usually only left when it was time for dragons to gather at the nesting grounds. Dragons with mates laid more eggs than they could really raise properly. So mature dragons or dragon shifters without mates would be given some eggs to take back home, where they could raise the dragonlings until the babies were old enough to live on their own. You had been doing this for years, living in the forest, raising many clutches of dragonlings and not once had you seen a human. 

 

Then one day while basking in the sun next to this same pool you heard quiet sniffling followed by a gasp. You had opened your eyes to see a human male standing at the treeline, gazing upon you with awe and fear. At first you had been slightly annoyed at having your sunbathing interrupted by a human of all things but your heart softened when you saw the tears in the human's eyes.

 

"Welcome to my forest, little human." You rumbled, lifting your head to see him better.

 

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your forest." The human took a step back from you.

 

You chuckled, "Well I suppose it's not truly mine. One cannot possess nature. But it's the forest that I call home."

 

"Oh." The human shifted from one foot to another, "You...uh....you won't...eat me...right?"

 

"Heavens no!" You were quick to reassure him, "Dragons don't eat intelligent creatures. I prefer bears personally. Though the occasional moose is delicious too."

 

The human seemed to relax, "Oh good." He stepped closer, "So uh...I've never met a dragon before. What's your name?"

 

"Y/N. What's yours?"

 

"Chase." 

 

Chase had stayed with you late into the night, talking with you about your kind. You still chuckled when you remembered his face as you shifted to your human form. He had come back the next day and the days following, your friendship growing slowly until one night you had looked down after talking for awhile. Chase had been snuggled up against your side, sleeping soundly. You were surprised he could sleep leaning on your scales. Warmth blossomed in your chest, a feeling of protectiveness growing that you had only felt for dragonlings before. Joy unlike any you'd felt before filled you when you confessed your feelings a few days later and found Chase felt the same.

 

That had been a few years ago and now, watching Chase together with your dragonlings, that same warmth, joy, and love filled you until you could weep. You almost did when you recalled the love on Chase's face the day your dragonlings had hatched. He was such a good father, which you knew from having met his two lovely children. You chuckled remembering when his kids met your dragonlings and how excited they were to have dragon siblings. But seeing Chase being a father for baby dragons was just....you couldn't really describe it but you loved it. Nothing was better in your opinion.

 

Sudden loud chirps of greetings interrupted your trip down memory lane. The green dragonling, Emmie, had spotted you and was struggling to fly over, the water making it difficult to flap her wings. Chase looked up and a brilliant smile lit up his face, "Y/N!" Helping the dragonlings to the shore, Chase and the babies jogged towards you. You laughed when Chase wrapped his arms around you and spun you around before giving you a playful kiss.

 

"Hello love. I see you missed me." You smiled and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

 

His brilliant smile never left his face, "I always miss you." He looked down with a chuckle when the dragonlings chirped, "Sorry _we_ always miss you."

 

You never had figured out how Chase knew what the babies were saying. Being a dragon you could understand them easily. It would be another month before they were old enough to learn to shift and speak but to Chase it didn't matter. He always knew what their chirps and squeaks meant despite being a human. You didn't know how he did it but it just made you love him more.

 

"Mmmm and I'm sure you missing me has nothing to do with me bringing lunch." You grinned when you revealed the large basket from behind a tree to the happy cheers and chirps of your lover and babies.

 

It took a bit of work but finally you and Chase got the food passed out to all the dragonlings. You smiled watching Chase eat his sandwich with a peaceful smile on his face, your own sandwich forgot in your lap. He looked to you as he took a bite, "What?"

 

You leaned forward and wiped off a bit of mayonnaise from the corner of his lips before giving him a quick kiss, "Just thinking how much I love you."

 

You would never tire of seeing his smile and the way his whole body would light up, "I love you too, Y/N."

 

Chase wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you tucked yourself up against him. The two of you ate in companionable silence as you watched the dragonlings finish their meals and return to the water, finally encouraging their sister, Sapphire, to join them. She trilled in excitement and looked to Chase.

 

"I saw! Good job Sapphire! I knew you could do it sweetheart!" Chase cheered, a proud smile stretching his lips.

 

Yes your past self would have doubted ever having a human lover but your present self loved him dearly. And you would have no other mate than him.


End file.
